


Ex-Colonel Moran

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, M/M, Only Kinda An AU, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Riding, Sex Worker Sebastian, Technically Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>"Sebastian as a rent boy/prostitute, Jim as himself *_*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Colonel Moran

"Sebastian, isn't it?" Jim asked, leading the him into the hotel room. It was a way of feigning indifference, even though he knew the name, birthdate, and life story of the man in front of him. It came with the job.

His job, that was. Not the rent boy's.

"Yeah." Sebastian confirmed. "Or Seb, if you prefer. Not picky."

They'd already discussed the formalities of price, all that. Now it was just a case of getting down to it. Both in regards of sex, and the task at hand.

Sebastian, as Jim had found out in his previous research, was ex-army, suffering the aftermath of a nasty dishonourable discharge. With few options left for him, Jim had to admit that going into the sex industry was a fairly ingenious move on his part. And if he charged everyone the price that he'd charged Jim, then he was certainly making some good money from it... 

He certainly looked the part. A figure hugging tank top and an even more figure hugging pair of jeans. Hair an organised mess, just growing out of its previous military crop. He knew his audience, by the looks of things, and his audience wanted a big man, with big muscles, and a big cock. 

Jim gave him an expectant look, and he just smiled a smile that looked like it had been paid for. Off came the shirt, revealing a scarred chest, and then the jeans followed, finally joined by the nice looking underwear. And when it came to size, he didn't disappoint. Jim couldn't say that his job was all work and no play when it came to things like this...

"Going to follow suit?" Sebastian near teased, looking confident even in his birthday suit. "Or are you keeping that nice suit of yours on?"

"And risk crumpling it?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows, drawing a light laugh from Seb. "How about you come and take it off me?"

The order obviously wasn't a very uncommon one, as Sebastian quite happily walked over to do so. 

He was good, too, smoothing his hands over Jim's shoulders as he pushed the jacket off his arms, smirking a little at him as he neatly folded it and put it to the side. The tie followed, and then deft fingers undid his buttons from top to bottom, making more skin on skin contact than necessary, but about as much as was wanted...

The shirt was folded neatly again, then tanned and calloused hands ran down pale and smooth torso, finding Jim's waistband. His trousers were pulled down too, Sebastian's fingertips running down Jim's legs all the way, until the Jim was just in his boxers.

"So..." Sebastian said, reaching forward and palming Jim's length through his boxer briefs. "How do you want it?"

"I want you to prepare me..." Jim said, voice slightly breathy thanks to the hand rubbing his cock, slowly getting him harder. "...And then, I want you, to lay back and let me ride you until I come."

"Sounds like a deal to me..." Sebastian grinned, looking like he quite liked the sound of it. He gave Jim a squeeze through his underwear, then pulled it off, leaving them both as naked as each other. 

"But first," Jim interjected, before Sebastian went any further, "I want you to get on your knees, and suck my cock for a bit. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Sebastian said, once again accompanied by that smile. He wasn't sure if Sebastian just wasn't a fan of sucking cock, or if he was... bored by the simplicity. Jim's opinion was starting to lean towards the latter...

Sebastian found his own jeans on the floor, and pulled out a condom packet. It was a matter of professionalism, of course, and Jim was quite happy to see it. Even happier when Sebastian put the rolled up condom between his lips, and rolled it down Jim's length with his mouth.

"Very good..." He praised, slightly breathily, watching Sebastian's every move.  

Sebastian pulled off, only to check that he'd been successful putting the condom on, and then sank right back down again, sucking and using his tongue like the professional that he was. Jim placed a hand on the back of Sebastian's head, moaning softly and closing his eyes, relishing Sebastian's talent.

His eyes opened again though when he heard the slick sounds of lubricant, and he looked down to see Sebastian slicking his fingers up while still sucking Jim's cock. Though he met Jim's eye and pulled off.

"Might as well multitask, if that's okay with you." He explained, voice now a little breathy himself.

"Please... be my guest." Jim said, biting his lip lightly as he felt that finger move up and stroke over his entrance. Sebastian pushed that finger in and swallowed Jim down again at the same time, and Jim swore under his breath, resting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to steady himself. 

He let himself zone out for just a minute... Letting himself enjoy Sebastian’s finger and his mouth, moaning again a few minutes later when a second finger pressed in too.

“Not going too fast, am I?” Sebastian asked amusedly, pulling off again to speak.

“ _God_  no...” Jim breathed, looking down at Sebastian again through dilated pupils, groaning again when that mouth returned. The fingers inside him moved slow and fluid, stretching him out until there was room for a third.

“ _Fuck_... you’re good...” Jim breathed feeling those three fingers stretching him out, feeling the warmth building inside him. A few more seconds, and he was getting too close, and he pushed Sebastian gently away, those fingers sliding out and the mouth leaving his length.

“Ready?” Sebastian asked, and Jim nodded.

Sebastian retrieved another condom, along with lube, and went to lie back on the hotel room bed. He gave himself a couple of strokes, then rolled the condom down his length slicking himself up with lube to boot.

“Come on then...” Sebastian purred, lying back. “Come ride me like you said...”

Jim couldn’t resist that tempting pose, that voice... even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. 

He went over, and kneeled either side of Sebastian’s waist, hovering over him. He reached back to wrap his fingers around Sebastian’s length and slowly sank down onto it. 

Jim’s soft moan was drowned out slightly by Sebastian loud one... and it was obviously fake. Obvious to Jim, anyway.

Jim came to rest, arse pressed against Sebastian’s pelvis, cheeks flushed. He looked at Sebastian, and smiled.

“I’d rather no sounds than fake sounds, Seb.” He said, fairly well composed, considering his position. It got a laugh from the man beneath him.

“Observant.” He breathed. “Go on then... try and get some real sounds from me.”

Jim grinned at that, and then began to move. He rolled his hips, slow and subtle to start off with, but the movements gradually got bigger, and then faster, hands braced on Sebastian’s scarred chest.

In just a couple of minutes, Jim was bouncing enthusiastically on Sebastian’s cock, panting softly and letting out the occasional quiet moan. Sebastian was... well, he was obviously  _enjoying_  it, with flushed cheeks and parted lips, but he hadn’t made a sound.

That was, until Jim clenched around Sebastian’s cock, and rolled his hips down hard. That dragged a groan from him, the blonde arching his back.

“Fuck...” He breathed, and Jim grinned, knowing it was genuine this time. So he did it again, getting a similar reaction. In fact, he continued to do so, every so often, rocking down hard between his faster rutting. And gradually, Sebastian’s moans got louder and louder, his cheeks got redder, until...

Jim came first groan, curling his fingers against Sebastian’s chest until his nails left red marks on the skin. He spilled into the condom that remained on from the blowjob, tilting his head back and rocking throughout his climax.

Sebastian followed soon after, groaning a little quieter than Jim did, arching his back again and gripping the sheets.

Jim pushed himself up and off Sebastian, breathed hard in the aftermath. He removed his condom, then did the same for Sebastian’s tossing them both in the bin. Sebastian laid back, eyes closed, taking a second for himself.

“...You’re bored of this, aren’t you?” Jim asked.

“Hm...?” Sebastian grunted, half listening.

“You’re bored. Of what you do.”

Sebastian laughed. “That obvious?”

“Not much else you can do with a dishonourable discharge though...” Jim said, and smiled when Sebastian’s eyes snapped open. “You miss the war... miss killing...”

“How the fuck-?”

“Colonel Moran, I’d like to offer you a job.”


End file.
